Magical Mystery Tour
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Dark. It was dark all around me. It's all I could remember for a long time. I only remember some of my life before this darkness, and I was completely aware that I was dead. But then why did I feel warm? Why could I feel my own chest rise and fall with breath? Why was I aware of my own appendages? How was I forming these thoughts in my head?
1. Chapter 1: George's POV

Dark. It was dark all around me. It's all I could remember for a long time. I only remember some of my life before this darkness, and I was completely aware that I was dead.

But then why did I feel warm? Why could I feel my own chest rise and fall with breath? Why was I aware of my own appendages? How was I forming these thoughts in my head?

My eyes opened and I was blinded by the very little light that was shining through a window nearby me. I was so used to darkness that I had to wait, blinking quite a bit, nearly ten minutes to my eyes to adjust properly. This was certainly new.

I found myself in a bedroom on a high bed. My guess was a bunk bed, but that thought was put on hold when I felt my eyes start to hurt, despite the very little light and the fact that they'd adjusted by now. I squeezed them shut and rubbed them tiredly in hopes the pain might stop. This place, wherever it was, was too bright for my tired and still mostly dead eyes.

Then something moved, startling me. I felt my newly aware muscles tense. It was too nearby to be something I couldn't see from where I was. I only then remembered that I could move my head. As I looked down, I felt my neck ache from the provision I've been in for who knows how long. I grimaced and found myself turning o to my side, coming face to face with a young girl. I widened my still very sore eyes and gulped in surprise. She looked rather young. No older than sixteen really. She was sound asleep and she had her lovely long arms around my neck like it was the most normal thing in the world. I found this quite odd until I saw a green pillow that had the head of a frog (It's a pillow pet, but George wouldn't know that.) that looked cuddled and snuggled to pieces, so I thought maybe she thought I was her pillow. I heard a sigh escape her lips when music started to play from the end of her bed. She groaned and sat up before she picked up a black rectangle and making it light up. I figured it was some sort of alarm clock because as soon as she made it stop she turned over and went back to sleep.

Did she notice me? Was I missing something? Wasn't I the person I thought I was? Would she really be able to see me? All this was going through my mind when I heard a door open and then a man cleared his throat.

"Serena, Lina, it's time to get up. You have school in a half hour." He said. I felt myself tense up again as he continued, "Serena, you need to get a shower quick." The girl next to me sighed and raised her hand and gave a thumbs up. The door was shut again and the girl cuddled back down into her pillow. I accidentally let out a chuckle and the girl sat up and looked around her room. She then made eye contact with me and froze. She slowly pulled the brown and light blue striped comforter over the front of her.

"Dreaming. You're dreaming, Rena, he's not there. Not really. Wake up already." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. She took several breaths before she opened them again, her shoulders slumping instantly, "You're still here." She pinched her own arm and grimaced lightly at the pain before she looked at me again.

"Why are you still here? You're only a dream, so shew! Go away!" She said waving her hands at me. I raised my eyebrows and she sighed.

"Serena! Shower!" The man yelled from the hall.

"Coming!" She responded before she got down off the bed with a thud as her feet hit the floor, "Stay here and don't move until I get back." She hissed peaking back up at me with a brilliant smile. I didn't move as she hurried to leave the room. I felt myself starting to doze and I found I was exhausted, even after such a long time of darkness and nothingness. I fell asleep in a few minutes and I stayed that way until someone tickled the bottom of my bare foot. I jerked my leg up to my chest and scowled as I started to doze back off. Serena giggled and got up on the bed. She tapped my shoulder and waited for me to wake up.

"Are you really him?" She whispered, lying down next to me. Her hair was slightly wet, and part of it was braided. We were face to face and I sighed sleepily.

"Who him?" I asked hoarsely. That was the first I'd spoken in quite a long time and I found it hurt quite a bit.

"George Harrison," Serena said blushing. I found myself smiling at that. She knew me, and it made me happy.

"That's my name, yes," I said nodding before I frowned, "well it was I suppose."

"Was?" She asked frowning back at me. I nodded and sighed thoughtfully.

"Sure, I was dead a few hours ago." I said wondering how that was possible. Serena gave a sad sigh in response.

"That's why I thought you were a dream before." She admitted, "I dream about you a lot."

"How do you know who I am?" I asked tucking my hand under my cheek. She did the same and then pointed to the wall behind her with her other hand. I looked and there I was standing smiling with John, Paul, and Ringo. There were several black and white photos of me and the other boys I practically grew up with so long ago. I smiled to myself and looked back at Serena. She had her eyes closed like she was falling asleep again.

Suddenly the music started again. Serena sighed roughly and sat up, hitting her head on the ceiling. She rubbed her head with a scowl as the music continued. I knew that song. Serena saw me listening to it and she blushed lightly again.

"Is that me?" I asked sitting up, and scratching my head. Serena giggled and nodded before she moved to turn it off. I grabbed at her hand and listened.  
"Why this one?" I asked in a whisper. Serena swallowed hard and shrugged.

"Beautiful Girl is one of my favorites." She said. She couldn't ring herself to look at me. I found myself feeling sad. What had happened to my Beautiful girl? What had happened to my son? I remembered them quite vividly, but I missed them all the same. Serena took notice of my gloom and she took my hand in hers as she turned off the alarm.

"Do you want to see them?" She asked gently. I looked at her with surprise. She knew about me and my Olivia and Dhani? I nodded and she picked up the black rectangle. She lit it up and tapped around on it until she got what she wanted. She suddenly turned it to me and there was my son, all grown up with his arms around Olivia. I missed them more now that I'd seen them. My heart ached, and it hadn't done that in so long I barely knew how to keep it to myself. Serena pretended not to notice my sad expression as she turned the photo off and took my hands in hers again.

"Are you sad?" She asked quietly. I looked at my lap and nodded slightly, "You miss them?" I nodded again and Serena squeezed my hands.

"Serena lets go! Dad's getting mad!" A girl walked in and Serena nodded and she climbed off the bed. The girl was staring at me now though, "Who's that?" I turned and looked at her. She was slightly shorter than Serena and she was really skinny. She had dark curly hair and dark brown eyes, unlike Serena who had straight hair and light eyes.

"That's George." She said, suddenly giggling. The girl rolled her eyes and shoved Serena before she left the room.

"Who was that?" I asked. I hadn't moved. I didn't really trust my legs yet to help me down without falling..Serena sighed and shook her head, "She's my little sister Lina," she said, "are you coming along? Seeing be back until after noon."

I looked over the edge of the bed and calculated how bad it would hurt if I fell to the floor before I shook my head, "No, um, I don't think so. I don't trust my legs quite yet." Serena giggled and I grinned at her, "But you'll come back won't you?" Serena giggled and nodded quickly before he name was yelled in anger.

"I'm coming!" She hollered down what appeared to be a hallway, "I'll be back later George." She blew me a playful kiss before she left the room quickly.  
This was certainly odd. I definitely had something to think about, but I also found myself exhausted again. I laid down on the bed and I pulled the covers over myself before I went to sleep for a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2: John's POV

Well this was new. I was strolling around a nice house that seemed to be empty. I'd woken up on a couch and in too much pain to describe. The last thing I remember is being shot while Yoko screamed out for help. Now, I wasn't shot, and I didn't have a clue where I was. I was upstairs on the second floor looking at a bedroom with a TV in it. I wondered who's room this was and I also wondered how they managed to get it in there, when suddenly the sound of a door opening and closing reached my ear. I started to panic when I heard voices.

"C'mon, Serena said we could Skype today and I wanna do it now." A girl's voice said.

"I know,Lilly, but mom said we had to get the kitchen cleaned before she got back." Another voice said. I could hear them getting closer and I knew they were coming in here. I had to hide. I saw the closet and got in quickly, and shut the door behind me. I peaked out of the little crack to see two girls walk in and flop on the bed.

"Well we'll do it after we Skype." The one called Lilly said picking up a black rectangle and making it light up. I asked my eyebrows and watched in amazement. What was that?

"Fine!" The other girl sighed. Lilly tapped her foot and hummed a familiar tune as she tapped around on the lit rectangle. Suddenly more voices joined in the conversation.

"Hello!" A girl's voice said giggling.

"Hi Rena!" Lilly said waving.

"Wazzup!?" Another girl's voice said. Lilly laughed and so did the other girl that was with Lilly.

"Not much," the girl said.

"Well maybe you should do something, Cindy!" Serena said sarcastically. Who were these people? I shifted on my feet Because my back was starting to cramp up, and I was afraid I was giving myself away.

"Ha ha, well I am!" Cindy said rolling her eyes. The four girls laughed and I rolled my eyes. Giggling girls. I needed to get out of here without being noticed, but there was no way that was gonna happen with these girls here. I was coming up with an escape plan when I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in a long long time.

"Serena is there any food around here- oh hello!"

"Who is that and why does he look like George Harrison?" Cindy gasped. I watched to the best of my ability and I found my breathing had picked up.

"Well he's George." The other girl said sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Yes thank you, Lina." Serena said I'm sure with an eye roll. Lilly suddenly moved and I could see the rectangle she was looking at. It was really small now. It looked bigger from the angle I was just at.

"Well who is he!?" Lilly squealed.

"You're gonna think I've lost it, Lil!" Serena whined. Cindy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"We already think that." She said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny." Serena said with a huff, "but really!"

"Oh just tell 'Em, Rena!" Lina said rolling her eyes. Serena sighed roughly and pulled George up to her.

"This is George Harrison. The real George Harrison. He showed up asleep in my vestige morning and we've been trying to figure out how he got here." She said quickly. Lilly and Cindy were quiet for a long time before I decided I'd better make my exit while they were paying attention. I opened the door slowly and I silently stepped out of the closet. I crept toward the door and I nearly made it out when I heard Lina say; "Who's that behind you?" I froze where I was and I slowly turned around. The two girls on the bed gasped and Serena's eyes got wide.

"John!" George hollered, "I'm not the only one!" He seemed thrilled out of his mind that he wasn't alone anymore. I gave a cheeky grin before I casually strolled over to the bed. I sat down and wiggled my fingers at them.

"Hello." I said trying to pretend I belonged.

"But you're-" Lilly was at a loss for words. I suddenly realized these girls looked rather young. Serena looked the oldest, but not by much compared with Lilly and Cindy.

"J-John Lennon!" Cindy finished, also just as surprised.

"Hello" I repeated. George giggled and I looked at him.

"George, you look so young! Last I saw ya, you were all bearded and all transcendental meditation-y!" I said rolling my eyes. George looked away from what ever Serena was holding, "What happened? You look like a youngster again!"

"The same thing that happened to you John." He said without looking at me.

"You got...shot?" I asked slowly.

"He died!" Lina said quickly.

"Touchy subject!" Serena yelled, "No topic! How did you guys not know he was at your house?"

"We just got home a few minutes ago!" Lilly exclaimed, "We had things to do all morning and we just got home!"

"But he had to have been there when you woke up!" Serena said reasonably, "George was here when I woke up.

"Well we left relatively early." Cindy put in, "what time did you get up?"

"8:00 a.m. same as always " Lina said shrugging.

"Well maybe they appeared between the time we left and the time you woke up." Lilly suggested. I frowned. They were talking about me and George like we weren't even there. It was unbearable.

"Um, hello still here remember?" George said putting his head between Serena's and Lina's.

"Sorry," Serena said before she teasingly pecked his cheek, "There's Spaghettios in the cabinet. You can put them in the microwave." George nodded and left the screen. What is a microwave? I frowned and Lina giggled at me.

"I forgot you died before all the good technology." She sighed, "Sad for you " I made a face at her and Serena laughed.

"Anyway!"

"Serena how do I get this can open!?" George called from the background.

"Use the electric opener like I showed you earlier!" She called over her shoulder. Cindy laughed and Lilly giggled.

"Well we have to figure out how they got here." Cindy said.

"Who cares? This is the best day ever!" Lina exclaimed. Serena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I agree with Cindy, Lina," Serena said nodding, "George had a piece of paper shoved in his pocket. It was all crumpled up and half the writing was missing, but maybe that could help."

"What's it say?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"Um, well it looks like some address," she said unfolding a piece of paper, "Its says something about Beverly hills."

"Hmm." Cindy pondered. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and she looked up at the ceiling.

"What's in Beverly hills?" I asked.

"Serena help!" George helped suddenly. Serena huffed and handed Lina their screen. She hurried away and Lina laughed.

"He's got this thing where he can't work the microwave. It's really quite entertaining." She said giggling.

"What is a microwave!?" I asked seriously.

"It's like an oven." Lilly said putting her hand on my shoulder, "but it cooks food faster than an oven."

"Albeit it doesn't taste as good, but it's still faster." Serena said coming back with red sauce on the side of her face, "George dropped his bowl of Spaghettios, the helpless little bugger." She wiped the food from her face and we all laughed at her.

"Oh laugh now, but wait till you see George. He got it in his hair." She smirked. Cindy and Lilly laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"We need to meet up somewhere." Serena suddenly decided. Cindy agreed, but Lilly looked a bit skeptical.

"There's no way we can! Mom didn't let us go to Serena's party and I'm sure as soon as she finds out about John she's gonna kick him out." She said shaking her head.

"Well just..." Serena bit her lip in thought as George plopped down next to her, Spaghettios sauce in his hair and on his cheek, "Just try and keep him there until we can get there. We'll sneak out tonight."

"No we can't!" Lina moaned, "We have group meeting tomorrow!"

"You'll have to get over it, Lin, this is more important!" Serena groaned, "We'll go next month." Luna crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Fine." She mumbled. George scratched his face. Serena giggled at him and she wiped the food from his cheek and he suddenly kissed her cheek. She blushed and Lilly and Cindy snickered. I was surprised however. George was being rather bold.

"Well we have to go,"Cindy said, "we have to figure out how to hide John from our parents and Miranda and we have to clean up the kitchen before our mom gets home." Serena nodded and sighed.

"Ok, we'll be seeing you then." She said, "I have yet to tell my mom and dad about George...and Kaylie doesn't know about him either."

"Well get here soon so we don't have to hide him for so long!" Cindy said. I nodded in agreement and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Ok, bye." Serena said.

"Bye!" Lina exclaimed loudly. There was a loud bang and George's eyes hot wide.  
Serena hung up and the screen went dark. I watched Lilly toss the little dark rectangle on the bed and she and Cindy looked at me and grinned.

"This is great." Lilly squealed, "So..."

"How old are you!?" I asked suddenly. She looked much too old to me.

"Um, Wellllll, I'm actually 12, but I'll be 13 soon!" She said quickly.

"13!? You look at least 15'" I said, "How old are you?"

"Um, 14 nearly 15" she said nervously.

"What about those two girls?"

"Serena is 16 and Lina is 14." Cindy said clasping her hand together.

"Great, I'm working with children." I mumbled. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3: George's POV

There was a loud bang from down the hall and I gasped as Serena hung up the Skype and shoved me under a big fluffy blanket that she was covered up with.

"Serena!" I hollered. She kicked me in the gut and she shushed me. Someone walked in and I tensed up when I heard talking.

"Serena, Mom and Dad said to wash the towels in the bathroom." Kaylie, Lina and Serena's sister, said snobbishly. I scrunched up my nose at her as Serena groaned.

"Can't you do it!?" She whined.

"Nope." Kaylie snickered, "She wants them cleaned and folded by tonight." Serena sighed and waited for Kaylie to leave before she uncovered my head. She sighed as I sat up and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want to wash towels." She whined. I laughed at her and she put her head on my shoulder. I wasn't really sure when I decided to flirt so much, but I certainly didn't mind the response I was getting.

"Well you have to." Lina snickered. Serena scowled at her and got up. She walked down the hall and looked into her sister's bedroom. She waved for us to come down the hall. We went into their bedroom and she shut her door before she went digging around on her cluttered desk.

"What are you doing?" Lina asked. I watched her as she produced a jar more than half the way filled with cash. My eyes got wide and she smirked.

"Birthday cash," she said waggling her eyebrows. I laughed and she pulled it all out, "Were gonna need cash if we're gonna get all the way to McDonough tonight."

"How far away is that?" I asked as she counted her money.

"It's about an hour..." she said, "In a good car.."

"Ok, do you have a car?" I asked as Serena sighed.

"Well not a good one. It's kinda...junky. I got it for my birthday from my uncle, who's a mechanic...so..." she said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.  
I blew the air out of my cheeks roughly, "Um, OK, how much money do you have?" I asked. Serena folded it all up and put it all in her pocket.

"$250," she said, "But $50 goes to the gas to get to McDonough." I nodded then frowned.

"$50?" I asked, "in gas?"

"George, it doesn't cost a nickel anymore." Lina said rolling her eyes. I scoffed.

"Ok, I'm not that old, Lina." I said with a scowl, "but $50? That's a bit much."

"Tell me about it," Serena mumbled. She picked up a deep bag and packed two pairs of jeans and a few shirts, one I noticed was a grey Beatles shirt. She pulled on a pair of grey and light blue tennis shoes, "we're leaving now. I'll tell Kaylie that were out of laundry detergent and that we're going to get some more. It's getting dark, so we should go now anyway." Lina and I nodded and before Serena pulled on a maroon sweat shirt before she peaked out of her room. She gestured for us to go out and down the hall. We quickly went and she stuck her head into her sister's room before she met us outside. She walked past us to a beat up old four door pick up truck. I scrunched up my nose as Serena got in the front seat and pulled the visor down to catch the keys. Lina got in the front seat and I followed her just because the door was open. Serena giggled and rolled her eyes before she started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. She turned left and and headed for a gas station.

Once we got to one Serena got out of the car and so did Lina. Luna walked inside the gas station while Serena filled the car with gas. I slid over to the driver's seat and leaned out the window, "So which state are we in again?"

"Georgia," she responded with a light shiver. It was a bit chilli out.

"I know you've been here at least once before." She said as Lina came back with a bag of stuff. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she handed it to me. There were three bottles of soda, one coke, one Dr. Pepper, and a bottle of sprite. There were three bags of potato chips, a bag of gummy works, a bag of gummy bears, and a bag of Carmel centered hard candy. Lina also had a red slushy in her hand. She handed it to Serena as she paid for the gas. The brunette drank some and then handed it to me. I took it with slight confusion before she opened the door and gestured for me to move. I moved to the middle seat and Lina got in the passenger seat. Serena started the car and she drove away from the gas station.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked. Serena and Lina shrugged and I frowned, "so you don't know exactly?"

"Not really."Serena said taking the red slushy from me. She took several sips of it as she drove down the road. It was dark by now and I noticed that there were Christmas decorations on most of the telephone poles. Lina snatched the bag from my lap and she opened the bottle of Coke before she took a big drink.

"You can have one of those drinks, George." Serena said as she turned on the radio. It was on a country station and all the songs sounded the same to me.

"Rena can we listen to something else?" I asked. Serena looked at me as she stopped at a stop light. She nodded and pulled out a medium size box filled with cds.

"Take you're pick, Georgie." She sighed as the light turned green. J looked through them and recognized most of the artists, but some I'd never heard of. "Just make sure it's something I can sing loud to."

"Right." I said flipping through the CDs. Luna suddenly took a CD and shoved it in the CD player. Buddy Holly started playing through the speakers and Lina started singing loudly. Serena hummed along and I laughed at them. I didn't realize I was still holding a CD until Lina snatched it from me.

"George Harrison let it roll greatest hits." She snickered. I took it back and looked at it. It was me on the cover and I was surprised. I'd never seen that photo before. Serena giggled and promised to listen to it next.

Buddy Holly played through and Lina ended up falling asleep against the window. I yawned and leaned my head back against the seat.

"You can go to sleep if you want. We'll be there in a few minutes." Serena said quietly. She sounded sleepy.

"Awe, but then you'll be awake all by yourself." I said playfully putting my head on her shoulder.

"Then stay awake." She shrugged. I chuckled and she put in my album. I smiled. I most of the songs on their I liked.

Suddenly Serena pulled over and took out what looked like a mobile phone, but it had a big screen and she used it to navigate on it. She dialed a number and then she held the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Lil, what's your address? We're in McDonough, but I don't have a clue where you are." Serena paused and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel while someone talked. She grabbed and pen and she wrote some thing on my left arm. I frowned as she thanked Lilly and hung up.

"Why my arm?" I asked. Serena shrugged and yawned as she pulled onto the road again.

"I dunno, Lina was too far away?" She suggested. I laughed and she was really quiet the rest of the car ride. We pulled up a few minutes later to a big house with a couple of lights on. Serena's phone rang and she looked hesitant to answer it. She put it on mute before she got out of the car. Someone walked outside the house and Serena hugged her quickly before Serena opened the passenger door. Linda fell out and hit the ground with a yelp and a groan. She hopped up and rubbed her butt.

"Ow," she mumbled. I got out of the car and I was ambushed suddenly by a girl.

"Hi! I'm Lilly!" She giggled, "Um you guys have to be tired, c'mon inside. Cindy is keeping an eye on John." I nodded, suddenly excited to see John after so long. I was also exhausted. It wasn't really that late, but sitting still for so long makes you tired.

Serena took my hand and she leaned against me as we walked into the big house. Lilly led us sneakily upstairs to a bedroom where John was sitting talking to another girl. I expected this was Cindy. We'd talked to them before, but I didn't remember their names.

"Hey," Serena said letting go of my hand. She waved and Cindy smiled.

"Gosh you look tired." She said. John laughed and he stood up. We looked at each other and I scrunched my nose up.

"You look like a Teddy." I said in distaste. John rolled his eyes and we shook hands before we shared a quick hug.

"Time for bed," Lina said as she trudged in, "where can I sleep?"

"Well you guys can sleep in here and me and Cindy will sleep in my room." Lina nodded and flopped on the bed. She curled up and went back to sleep. Serena rolled her eyes and sat down.

"I guess we'll take the floor." I said as I looked for a place to sleep. Serena threw a pillow at me and I smirked and threw it back at her. I got down on the floor and Lilly gave me and John blankets.

"Hey, toss a pillow down, love" John said. Serena tossed a pillow and crawled under the covers.

"I need that other one back, Rena." I whispered as Cindy shut off the light and shut the door. I pillow hit me in the face and I scowled.

"Thanks," I mumbled before I got as comfortable as I was gonna get on the floor.

"I try." Serena said sleepily, "good night George."

"Good night, Serena."


	4. Chapter 4: John's POV

John's POV-

It wasn't even light outside when I woke up. I hated waking up early, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I sat up and looked around the room. Lina and Serena were sound asleep and George was snoring on the floor while his limbs were thrown every which way. I sighed and got up off the floor. I fielded up my blanket and I piled it against the wall with the pillow I'd used. I was trying to be quiet, but I ended up waking up George.

"Are you hungry?" He whispered. I nodded and we both made a silent decision to go and try to knick some breakfast. We snuck out of the room and down the stairs. I knew where the kitchen was from my earlier explorations and we found the light on. I peaked in and saw a third girl. She had dark hair and she seemed to be starting on breakfast. I wasn't positive, but Cindy and Lilly had talked about having another sister called Miranda. This was probably her.  
Someone tapped my shoulder and I nearly yelped in surprise, but a hand covered my mouth. It was Lilly and she looked surprised as me. I thought she'd be angry or upset we'd snuck out, but she wasn't. She looked actually happy we'd come down, that is until she saw Miranda in there. She sighed and gestured for us to wait as she walked in.

"Good morning Miranda." She said sleepily. Miranda didn't respond and Lilly frowned. She tapped her sister's shoulder and Miranda jumped and spun around from the eggs she was cooking. Her eyes were wide and she had ear phones in her ears.

"Oh, sorry, Lilly. Morning." She said clutching her heart, "you scared me."

"Sorry," Lilly said. George was tapping my arm and I only swatted him away as I watched. The two girls were having a sarcastic banter back and forth as they both walked around the kitchen getting breakfast. George continued to tap me and annoy me until I turned around to him and glared. Cindy had just walked up looking happy and quite chipper.

"Morning, why are you standing out here?" She asked whispering. George gestured to the kitchen and Cindy nodded before she went in the kitchen with a smile, "Morning, um Lilly you know that-"

"Yes I know, but Miranda is still present." Lilly whispered as they stood side by side. They whispered some more until Miranda started to catch on.

"What are you guys whispering about?" She asked frowning. Lilly shook her head quickly when George tapped me again.

"What George!?" I asked a little bit too loudly.

"What was that?" Miranda asked turning toward us. We hid behind the corner quickly and I glared at George. He gave me one of those sheepish smiles he'd give me when he hit a bad note on stage.

"It's probably just Dad!" Cindy said quickly. Miranda shook her head and scowled.

"No, Dad left already." She said walking toward the door to check it out.

"It's nothing, Miranda," Lilly insisted. Miranda wasn't convinced as she walked closer. George and I looked at each other and we knew we were found out.  
Miranda turned the corner and her eyes got wide. She yelled in surprise before I covered her mouth. She struggled and tried to move my hand away when Cindy and Lilly rushed over.

"Miranda you can't tell!" Lilly said removing my hand from her mouth. She glared at us and then at her two sisters.

"But it's...George..." she said staring at George. He cocked an eyebrow at her and he held up his hands like she was gonna pounce on him.

"And let's not forget Johnny," George said nervously.

"But you're supposed to be dead!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yes thanks for the reminder." I said rolling my eyes, "Anyroad, I'm hungry."

"Me too, and I'm sure Serena and Lina are too." George said. Miranda looked really angry suddenly.

"Serena and Lina are here!?" She yelled. Cindy and Lilly flinched and nodded hesitantly, "Why didn't you tell me they were here!?"

"Because we thought you'd do this and then tell mom and dad!" Lilly said crossing her arms over her chest. Miranda scowled and Cindy shrugged beforeGeorge cleared his throat.

"I'll just go and wake up Serena and Lina." He said before he ran away. I rolled my eyes and found Miranda staring at me.

"So it's really you then?" She asked. I nodded and we went into the kitchen, "I guess that means I have to make more eggs." She sighed and got the egg Carton out of the fridge.

After George came downstairs with Serena and Lina we all had breakfast and then we started talking.

"They can't stay here," Miranda said seriously. Lilly sighed and looked at the table.

"Where would they go, Miranda?" Cindy asked, "Serena and Lilly could go home, but would would George and John go?"

"I dunno!" Miranda said, "but if mom and dad find out their here their gonna flip!"

"George thinks we should go to Beverly Hills." Serena said. I made a face at her and George flushed.

"Well why?" I asked looking at my old band mate. He shrugged, "that's what the paper said," he said sheepishly, "but we need help getting there."

"We'll go with you!" Lilly exclaimed.

"How are a bunch of kids gonna help?" I asked rolling my eyes at her. She scowled at me before she looked at the table.

"I have the car and the money." Serena said seriously.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't seriously think we can get all the way to Beverly Hills in that piece of junk." Lina said rolling her eyes.  
Serena shrugged and ate the last of her breakfast, "well it's worth a shot!"

"Yeah OK," I scoffed, "a bunch of kids are gonna help us get to Beverly hills?"

"Do you know how to get there?" Serena asked cocking a dangerous eyebrow.

"Well not entirely, but we can get there faster if it's just me and George " I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"And How are you planning to get there without a car?" She asked smugly.

"I'll get one somehow." I said,

"well I'm not taking you and I'm the only one who has a car." Serena smirked and George snickered. "Anyway how are you gonna get the money for gas?"

I gritted my teeth and tried not to snap at her. She was a cheeky git. "Fine! You can come, but since I'm oldest I'm in charge!"

"We'll see, Lennon." She said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Lina asked frowning.

"I'm gonna go and look up the fastest route to Beverly Hills." She sighed and ran up the stairs. George watched her go and I cocked an eyebrow at him. He looked back at me and cleared his throat.

"Right um, what now?" He asked. We all looked at Lina for some reason and she widened her eyes.

"Um, why don't we get ready to go. When are your parents getting him, Miranda?" She asked. All of us looked at the addressed girl and she sighed.

"After lunch," she said, "But don't expect me to go along with you! I'm not gonna get grounded for life when you get back." Cindy and Lilly rolled their eyes before they got up.

"OK, not a lot of time, but we need clothes, sleeping bags/blankets, pillows, food, and all the money you got. Every little bit helps." Lina said with a little too much enthusiasm. She got up and clapped her hands together."let's go! C'mon people we're in a time crunch here!" She hollered. I got up quickly as she started to smack George with a newspaper that was on the table. He winced and covered his head as she went on hitting him. "OK, OK, Lina I'm going!" He said getting up and running upstairs. Cindy and Lilly followed to go and count their extra change. Lina gave me a funny look before she threatened her newspaper sword to me. I quickly went upstairs with her chasing after me.

"I HAVE $50!" Lilly hollered coming out of her room with money in her hands.

"I have $150." Cindy said handing it all to Lina. She recounted it all together.

"OK, that's $200+the $200 that Serena has so we have $400 dollars that's not a lot." She said. I baseless my eyes at her.

"OK, fine $400 isn't a lot at all!" I said sarcastically.

"Do you even know what year is, John?" Serena asked shoving two sleeping bags at me. I stumbled and shook my head, "That shut up." What was that for?George laughed as he carried a bunch of pillows in his arms.

"Hey could we use this tent, Lil?" Lina asked from the corner, "You never know what we might need." Lilly nodded and that was piled onto the pile at the top of the stairs.

"Miranda says she gets our phone, do you have yours, Rena?" Cindy asked as she came into the conversation, adding two book bags to the pile. Serena nodded and Lina took it out of her sister's pocket. Serena gave an annoyed look and she snatched it back.

"I have it, Cin," she mumbled. I made a face.

"Is she always this happy?" I asked sarcastically as she went into one of the bedrooms. Lilly shook her head.

"No, she usually never like this." She said standing next to me, "sorry she was so harsh." I shrugged and picked up some of the belongings we were taking along.

"Where are we loading this stuff up?" I asked.

"In Serena's truck," Lina said, "Its the piece-o-junk outside." She said smiling. I nodded and walked down the stairs. Lilly helped me by getting the door and helping me load it all in the back of the truck that sat in the drive way. This was not gonna be fun. I could already tell.


	5. Chapter 5: George's POV

George's POV-

I watched as Lilly and John took everything downstairs and out to Serena's truck and she walked up next to me. I frowned at her and she cocked an eyebrow back at me.

"What?" She asked asked.

"Are you OK?" I asked as we walking into what I found out was Cindy's bedroom. Serena shrugged and printed out the directions to Beverly hills.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a smile in my direction. I shrugged and she folded up the directions before she took out her mobile phone. It was buzzing in her hand and she looked nervous. She declined the call before she pretended it didn't happen.

"Well you're kinda being rude to John." I said pretending not to notice her phone. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, love, he's the one who's in the pissy mood" I said shaking my head. She sighed and walked out of the room. I helped her carry the rest of our stuff down stairs before she tossed them in the back. We walked around the the front and I climbed in and then she got in after me. She started the engine and music started blaring. It's funny how you don't notice how loud music is until later. Serena arch chef up her nose and turned it off as the others started to pile in. Lina was in the back on the end while John was forced in the middle next to Cindy. Lilly called shotgun and she got to sit upfront next to me. Serena took a deep breath and pulled out of the drive way. She handed me the directions and told me to give them to her when needed.

"Couldn't you have just used a map?" Cindy asked looking over my shoulder.

"This is much easier," Serena said, "besides, I don't have a map."

"Well maybe you should get one," John sneered from the back seat. I turned and glared at him. He lit rolled bis eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, Rena," Lina said leaning forward in her seat ebbing Lilly, "You think we'll see Paul McCartney in Beverly hills?"

"Paul's in Beverly hills?" John asked, softening his expression. He sat up a little and we both looked at Serena. She nodded and made a left turn.

"Yeah he lived there with his wife and little daughter Beatrice." She said slightly distracted with her driving.

"Linda had another-"

"No," Lilly cut him off, "Linda died sometime in the 90s."

"When did he have another daughter?" I asked trying to remember if I knew about her.

"2010," Lina said looking out the window. She rolled it down a bit and chilled wind rushed in.

"Lina!" Serena hollered turning around slightly, "Roll up your window before I throw you out of it!" Luna huffed and rolled up the window while I have Serena a wide eyed look. "Oh I'm not really gonna throw her out the window, George." She said, "Awe, crap!"

"What?" Lina asked biting her lip.

"Nearly out of gas." She responded, "pit stop!" She hollered before she found the first gas station she cane to.

"I'm going in the get snacks, you wanna come inside with me, George?" Lina asked. I nodded and slid out of the car. Lilly followed behind us and we walked inside. It was warm in there and it felt nice. The heat in Serena's truck wasn't all that dandy.

"OK what do you want?" She asked looking at all the sweets. I picked up a bag of beef jerky and smirked.

"George I thought you were a vegetarian?" Lilly asked scrunching up her nose. I did it back to her and shrugged.

"Eh, I was dead for awhile.. I know how it feels..." Lilly laughed and Lina rolled her eyes as she grabbed another bag for Serena. Lilly got something for her and something Cindy would like. I grabbed something for John and then they went to drinks.

"Um, we only need a couple drinks. Someone can share and we have two in the car already." Luna said. I nodded and got a Dr. Pepper. I usually preferred coke, but I wasn't in a cola sort of mood. Lina said they already had one in the car, but I didn't care. Lilly said she'd share with Cindy and she picked out a drink. Lina said she'd drink one if the drinks she had in the car and that John could have the other one. We paid for our snacks and then we got back in the car. Serena was already behind the wheel looking through her albums trying to pick out something to listen to. I was about to slid in, but Lina got in the middle first and I scowled.

"Sorry lover boy, I get front seat." She smirked. I started to get in the passenger seat, but Cindy called shot gum before I could. She climbed in and shut the door. She smiled at me and I climbed in the back seat. I was then shoved in the middle; by John. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. When they didn't think about was that I had the snacks. I opened my beef jerky and Serena looked at me through the rear view mirror as she sat up a little straighter.

"Can I have some Georgie?" She asked with a slight pout. I laughed and pulled hers out of the plastic grocery bag.

"Only if I can drive later." I said, remembering my love for driving. She giggled and nodded.

"Fine, fine you can drive when I get tired." She said. She held out her hand behind her an I put the bag in her hand, "Jeez you can still have some."

"We got two packages." I said cheekily. She narrowed her eyes at me before she started the engine and we left th gas station.

"Did you ever pick a CD, Rena?" Luna asked. She shook her head and gave the shoe box to nit Luna, but to Cindy. Lina scowled and Crossed her arms over her chest to pout.

"Oh you chose last night, Lin." Serena said under her breath. Cindy looked through them and picked up a monkeys greatest hits album. Lilly cheered and clapped when it started to play. I knew these guys and John did too. He hummed along and I listened to Lilly, Lina, Serena, and Cindy all sing the songs. They were very dramatic while they sang and it was very entertaining.

We drove most of the day and when the sun was going down Serena decided we needed a pit stop for a meal and bathroom breaks. Lina thanked her exaggeratedly as she got out of the car and ran inside the fast food restaurant. I caught up with Serena and I grabbed her hand teasingly.

"So where are we?" I asked looking at the big song that was shaped like a fat guy with a tray of burgers held over his head.

"We're coming up on Dallas, Texas." She yawned, "And I am dead tired. Driving for twelve hours sucks." She leaned her head against my shoulder as I held the door for the others. Links was walking out of the bathroom with a dumb grin on her face when we were getting in line to order food. Serena ordered us all burgers and fries with sodas before we piled into a back booth.

John, Lilly, and Luna all sat on one side and Cindy, Serena and I sat on the other. John was stuck in the middle again and he didn't look too happy about it.

"How much longer are we gonna be I that blasted truck?" He asked making a face at his food. I'd already inhaled mine and I was stealing Serena's fries when she wasn't looking.

"A long time, John." Serena sighed looking at me as I stole a couple more fries. She nudged them at me and I picked them up and ate them.

"How long is a long time?" Lilly whined.

"It takes 36 hours at least to get from Georgia to California, so if we've only been in the car for 12 hours then we still have two and a half more days, not counting pit stops and possibly stopping for the night someplace." Serena said. John growled and ate his food looking cranky. I remember him getting this way on plane trips before. It was not something you wanted to experience. I finished off Serena's fries and then we all made quick bathroom trips before we piled in the car again. Serena handed me the keys and I grinned. I got in the driver's seat and started the engine. Serena got in the middle seat and Lina kept the passenger seat. Serena suddenly squeaked when her mobile phone started singing. She looked at it and sighed. She ignored the call again and I wondered who kept calling her.

"Put something on, please," Lilly requested, "You know for George's sake." I giggled and Serena put in some country CD and she closed her eyes. She looked tired. Everyone did. I was wide awake, which was good since I was probably gonna be driving all night.


	6. Chapter 6: John's POV

John's POV-

So George was driving. He was a good driver and all, but it was getting dark and I wanted to sleep, but I was crammed against the window with Lilly sound asleep next to me. Cindy was staring out the window half asleep, and Lina was wide awake up front while Serena was passed out asleep with her head on George's shoulder. He didn't seemed to mind at all, but it was making me nervous. Suddenly George made a left turn and Lilly slid a bit and she was leaning against me. I grimaced and George glanced at me with a smirk. All these stupid girls in th car was not something I needed. Lilly sighed and I looked down at her. She was kinda cute...for a twelve year old girl...stop it John! You're an old man! Stop thinking that! It's weird! George chuckled at me and I leaned my head against the window.

I tried going to sleep, but Lilly was making me hot and she wasn't moving any time soon I couldn't sleep and by now everyone else, except George was sound asleep. It was getting really late, around midnight, and I could tell George was getting sleepy.

"You good, Georgie?" I asked gently. He nodded and reached back and picked up his soda from the gas station earlier. He took a drink of it and he started humming to himself.

"Can you look at the directions, John?" George asked, "I know it's dark, but there's a light over the widow." I turned it on and I flipped through the pages that Serena had printed out. Lilly was making it rather hard and my arms ended up all the way around her to hold the pages and still be able to see them.

"Um, you just need to .stay on the highway." I shrugged, "it says until we enter California. Does the mean we're close?"  
George shrugged and gave a small yawn, "I dunno., John." He sighed. We shared little conversations here and there until I saw we passed the sign that indicated our entrance to New Mexico.. I looked at the digital clock on the radio and sighed. It was five a.m. and I wast the least bit tired. I could tell George was though. And I'm sure that Serena leaning on him wasn't helping any either. He kept yawning and he finally pulled off the road and rubbed his eyes.

"I can't drive anymore," he said, "I'm about to fall asleep."

"I can drive for a bit. I'm not tired at all." I said hoping to get Lilly off me. George nodded and gently moved Serena off him before he got out of the car and switched seat with me. I pulled back onto the highway and j drove for a while until the sun came up and Serena woke up. She frowned and looked at me until she was fully awake.

"What happened to George?" She asked sitting up off her sister's shoulder.

"Oh he decided he wanted to go home so I let him off a few hours back." I said. Serena glared at me and I laughed, "he's back there all nice and cuddled up to Cindy, see?" Serena turned around and seemed a bit upset by their closeness.

"Oh I see how it is," I smirked. "You've got a little thing for Georgie! You do know he's like 4 times your age really?" I was teasing her, and I was enjoying myself for the first time on this wretched trip doing so. She didn't responded, she only glared.

"Oh don't worry, I've seen him look at you. You know he let you sleep on his shoulder while he drove? He likes you " I was being quite serious now, but she didn't see it.

"Shut up John." She said angrily.

"You what?"

"I said shut up and leave me alone." She repeated. She looked at the directions and she looked at all the signs we passed, "Where are we?"  
I didn't answer her, and this only annoyed her further.

"John where are we?" She repeated trying to locate our route. Still no answer.

"John! Tell me where we are before I slap you!"

"You told me to shut up!" I teased. She growled dangerously and I laughed, "Were in New Mexico."

"Yes, I got that, where?" She huffed flipping through the pages.

"Just let me drive alright?" I asked rolling my eyes. Serena sighed and slouched in her seat as the others started waking up. I only picked on Serena a bit more. Lina only added on once she woke up. Lilly tried to get me to stop, but she was just a kid wasn't she? Cindy sat up and just listened to us argue. George woke up and told me to leave her alone, only he couldn't tell me what to do could he?

"No," I said before George huffed.

"What did she ever do to you?" George asked kicking the back of my seat. The car shuttered and Lilly gasped.

"Boys stop it!" She said pleadingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh c'mon it's not my fault! Serena's the one who's got a crush on George!" I said playfully.

"Shut up John!" Serena hollered, "That's none of your business!"

"Guys stop it!" Lina had joined in on Lilly's side. George kicked my seat again and I growled.

"Stop kicking the seat George!" I yelled.

"Leave Serena alone!" He argued kicking the seat again. Serena nodded.

"Yeah leave Serena alone!" She repeated hitting my arm. Cindy sighed roughly and joined in.

"All of you shut up! You're giving me a headache!" She hollered.

"Yeah! Something bad's gonna happen!" Lilly said. Luna pulled on Serena's arm, but Serena only swatted her away.

"Not until he stops being so dreadful!" She said, "he's done nothing but complain ans whine the whole trip!"

"I didn't want you along in the first place" I said angrily. George kicked my seat again, "George if you don't stop you're not gonna make it out of New Mexico!"

"Shut up!" He responded. I growled and turned around a bit to try and hit him, but it didn't work. I ended up jerking the wheel to the side and having my eyes off the road too long. I hit the divits on the side of the road that warn you when you're going off the road in the dark, and Lina squealed.

"John pay attention!" Serena screamed. I looked back at the road and I jerked the wheel back only to have the tires get caught on the divits. We were turning, barrel rolling farther and farther down the road until we stopped and did on my roll into the grass on the side of the road.

"Everybody OK?" George asked getting out of the side door that was facing upward. He helped Cindy out and then he helped out Lilly who looked like she was frightened out of her mind. I got out and George pulled Serena out and then Lina. He didn't give me a chance to help.

"What did you do to my truck!?" Serena screamed at me, "It was a piece a junk, but it was our only transportation!"

"It's not my fault!" I yelled back.

"Is everybody OK though?" George asked putting his hands on Cindy's shoulders. She nodded quickly and George looked at Lina who was breathing hard.

"Fine," she said as he looked at Serena. She was angry, I could tell, but she was ok.

"This is all your fault!" Serena continued.

"My fault!?" I argued, "How is it my fault?"

"You took your eyes off the road! You're the one who made us flip! It's all your fault!" Serena said loudly. I gritted my teeth and George didn't know what to do.

"Well maybe if your boyfriend wasn't-"

"He's Not my boyfriend! Besides that he was only defending me because YOU were bugging me!"

"SHUT IT!" Lilly screamed over them. We all looked at her with wide eyes.. "how is this helping? It's not, so shut up about it! I seriously think I have some sort of concussion, but does anyone car? No your wall too worried about who's fault this is!"

Lina walked up to Lilly, but I shoved her away and sat her down on the ground. I put my hands on her face to hold her head still and I liked at her eyes. I checked her over and I shrugged.

"I think you're OK." I said gently to her, "C'mon then," I offered her my hand and she took it before we all started to gather our things. We took the food and drinks, the clothes, and the directions and we put them in the one book bag. The other we put the tent, and the blankets in it. George carried one bag and I carried the other before we started walking. Hoping someone would be nice enough to give us a ride into a nearby town. I didn't realize what an impact my words to Lilly had u til she refused to let go of my hand. She was scared and I could tell. Of course she was! She was a 12 year old girl who was just in a deathly car crash and she was far far away from home. So I held her hand, hoping it would help her feel better.


	7. Chapter 7: George's POV

George's POV-

We walked for a long time, and I found m back starting to ache from the heavy pack I was carrying. Serena noticed and she tried to take the pack from me.

"Nope, I'm carrying it," I said shaking my head at her.

She only sighed and rolled her eyes before she walke don ahead to check on Lilly. She seemed a bit frightened and John seemed to be the one who wanted to comfort her. He didn't let Serena get close enough to talk to Lilly because he put his arm around her. Serena only sighed and Cindy started to talk to her about something I couldn't really hear. Lina fell in step with me and smiled.

"Hiya," she said enthusistically. I smiled and looked at the ground as I walked.

"Hi," I said with a sigh, "What's gotten into John?" I nodded to the clingy man I used to know very well.  
Lina shrugged, "I dunno. Lilly was being really nice to him yesterday and I think he's a bit attatched to her." she said scrunching up her nose. I scrunched mine back and she giggled.

"What's gotten into Serena?" I asked looking at the pretty brunette I was constantly flirting with, mostly without even trying to. She was checking her mobile phone again. She looked like she really wanted to answer it, but something was stopping her. She declined the call once again and put the phone in her pocket with a sigh.

"I dunno," Lina responded.

"She keeps looking at her phone." I said, "Who keeps calling her?"

"Probably her parents!" Lina giggled. That struck me as a bit odd. Weren't they Lina's parents too?

"Why doesn't she answer them?" I asked frowning as I readjusted the pack on my back.

"Well their not really the easiest people to talk to." Lina said making a face, "She has a hard enough time talking to them when she doesn't do anything wrong and they tend to yell quite a bit."

"Oh." I said. Lina nodded and she walked beside me silently for a while, "I'm sure they're only worried about you."

"Hmm?" Lina asked frowning, "Oh yeah, worried." She walked off and I frowned. That was majorly weird. I didn't have a lot of thinking time on it because a large van pulled up and a man stuck his head out of the window.

"You kids need a lift?" he asked in a slight texas drawl.

"Who're you calling kids?" John asked with a scowl. The man cleared his throat.

"Do you need a lift or not?" he asked with raised eyebrows. John was about to retort when I knocked him back and smiled.

"Yes, just to the closest town if you can." I said politely.

"You got money?" the guy asked sitting up a bit straighter. Serena stepped up and produced some money.

"Not a lot," she said shyly, "But we really need this for food."

"Oh that's alright sweety!" he said with a devilish smile, "You don't have to pay, but only if you'll sit up in the front with me." Serena gulped and glanced over at me. I raised my eyebrows and I saw John cross his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Fine." she said quickly.

"Great! Hop in!" the guy said opening the door. Serena started to get in, but I grabbed her hand before she could get all the way in. Her eyes locked with mine and she could tell I wasn't so sure about this guy.

"I'll be fine," she said getting in. I made sure to get in after her before the others climbed in the back seat.

"So where're you kids headed?" the guy asked.

"We aren't-"

"We're headed to Beverly hills, but our truck was smashed to pieces and we don't have much of a way to get there." Serena said quickly, cutting off John.

"Oh well that's terrible!" The man said putting his arm sleezily around Serena's shoulders. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore it. I knew Serena wouldn't like me interfering. If it got us a ride I'm sure she'd endure anything. That wasn't necisarily a good thing.

"Is there a train station or something close by?" I asked, ignoring the annoyance of this guys as he rubbed his hand along Serena's shoulders and down her arm.

I was ignored of course as the guy kept talking to Serena.

"What's you're name, Darnin'?"

"Linsay." she said quickly. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she gave me a glare to play along.

"What a pretty name." the guy asked, "How come you're hanging around these kids?"

"We aren't-"

"The aren't kids," Serena said scowling, "Well Paul and RIchie aren't." I started to laugh a bit, but I managed to rein it in.

"Well they look it." the guy said, "M'name's Carl."

"Wel Carl," I said through gritted teeth, "I'd like to know where the closest trasportation to Beverly Hills is."

"Yeah yeah," Carl said in annoyance, "I'll get to that, Bub."

"It's Richie!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." Carl said rolling his eyes, "Doesn't matter much to me." Serena shifted in her seat and she glanced at me. I cocked an eyebrow before Carl started playing with her hair.

"Where can we get a ride to Beverly hills?" Lilly asked leaning forward.

"Well aren't you a pretty one?" Carl smirked, "I didn't even see you before! How'd you weasel on past me, hmm?"

"Oh, um," Lilly blushed and John pulled her back protectively.

"Could you answer her question?" he sneered. I looked at Carl and he didn't seem to hear John.

A little town came into view and I was relieved this would be over soon at least. Carl ignored John and he went back to Serena. I didn't like this at all. It was driving me mad the way he was letting him touch her and I was getting, believe it or not, jealous. Carl stopped outside the town and I opened the door. I got out and so did Lilly, Lina, and Cindy. John was starting to get out when Carl trapped Serena inside.

"No!" I said climbing back up to the front seat. I grabbed Serena by the elbow and she struggled against Carl.

"Let me go!" She said. Carl forced his mouth onto the side of her neck and she grimaced. She shoved on his chest and I pulled on her arm.

"Let go of her!" I grunted pulling on her. It wasn't helping much, ad I'm sure I was hurting her.

"But what about payment, darlin'?" Carl murmered. Serena scoffed and gave a hard shove before I gave another hard tug on her arm. I got her out of the car and and I shut the door. Carl got out and grabbed onto Lilly from behind. She squealed and John became even more outraged than before. He ripped Lilly away without a thought.

"Don't touch her!" he said before he hit Carl square in the nose. Carl stumbled back and slammed against the car. John grabbed Lilly's hand and she hugged him, looking more frightened then before. Serena was panting and rubbing her elbow.

"Are you alright?" I asked her gently. She nodded and pulled her sleeve back down over her arms.

"Fine, can we just go now?" She asked with a shutter. I nodded and took her hand in mine before we started to walk together into town. The others followed us and Lilly clung to John for dear life until I spotted a train staition.

"Hey, Geo, did you have a plan?" Lina asked meeting my steps as we walked up the stairs to the train station. A man was at the window and I smiled.

"Hello folks," he said kindly with the same sort of accent as Carl, "What can I do for you?"

"Um, do you have a train to Beverly Hills?" Serena asked hopefully.

"Do you kids have money?" he asked. Serena nodded and produced a wad of cash.

"Yes we do," Lina said nodding.

"Well I can't get you a trian to Beverly Hills, kids, but I can get you as far as Flagstaff, Arizona." He said. I looked at Serena and she sighed.

"I guess that'll word." I said, "How much for tickets for all of us?"  
The man took in a deep breath, "Look, you kids look exhausted and I think you're running out of money fast, so I'll say I'll give you six tickets and six meals for $50." the man said with a wink. I grinned and nodded. Serena laughed in surprise and counted out the money before she handed it over. The man gave us tickets and I thanked him before we sat down to wait for our train, which was leaving in about ten minutes.

Serena was talking to Lilly and Lilly looked a little scared still, but she looked a lot better. John sat next to me and smirked.

"You were worried about Serena!" he said under his breath.

"You were worried about Lilly!" I said back.

"Awe that's not fair! She's a twelve year old girl and I feel bad for her!" John said, "You like Serena though! I can tell!"  
I crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed, "No I don't!" I lied. I did like her a lot and I didn't seem to care about the real age difference or that fact that I was technically married to Olivia still.

"Yes you do," John said, "I saw the looked you kept giving her when she was being fondled by Carl. And I saw the looks of anger and fury you gave Carl when he wouldn't let her out of the car."

"That was because we need her." I rolled my eyes, "She knows where we're going and she has all the money."

"Yeah OK," John said sarcastically.

"Really!" I insisted as I looked at Serena. She was looking at her phone again. It was singing gently and she looked like she was gonna answer it this time. He thumb hung over the answer button, but at the last second she hit decline instead. I sighed and John smirked before I looked back at him, "OK, I like her a little...OK a lot! But that's not important! What would she think? I'm 4 times her age! She'd think I was some pedofile or something!"

"Don't worry about it, George." John said winking, "I'm pretty sure we're only alive for a limited amount of time here, so enjoy it while you can."

"What does that even mean!?" I asked laughing at him.

"Just, kiss her or something!" he said rolling his eyes, "Be bold for once!"

"How is that gonna-"

"Right now!" John said, "Kiss her right now and then walk away, just to see what she does." I shook my head and got up. I leaned against the brick wall as the train pulled up. Serena stood next to me and she took my hand in hers.

"You should call them back." I said gently. She frowned as I looked at her. I really wanted to kiss her.

"Call who-" I didn't let her finish before I kissed her lips quickly. Her eyes got wide and she blushed and put her hand over her lips.

"Let's go." I mumbled walking away, over to the train. John clapped me on the back as we boarded the plane.

"Good job, Georgie." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down in a seat with the pack I was carrying. Serena plopped next to me and as the train started to move, she put her head on my shoulder and she nuzzled into the side of my neck before she sighed and closed her eyes.

I put my arm around her and she put hers around my waist. I saw John smirk at me from his seat as Lilly snuggled into him. He didn't seem to mind and I suddenly wondered why he was letting her get so close to him. He never let a lot of people cuddle him and he wasn't really one for underaged teenagers, especially insecure ones.

This was definitely the most interesting trip I've ever been on, and I'd been on a lot of trips.


	8. Chapter 8: John's POV

John's POV-

"John" A whisper tickled my ear and I grimaced, "John, the others left, and I'm bored."

"Well I'm tired, now leave me alone." I grumbled in annoyance.

"Please, John!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Lilly. She looked tired and she also looked incredibly bored. She was giving me a pitiful puppy dog look and she looked kinda cute. I rolled my eyes and she smiled, knowing I'd caved.

"So, what's Beverly Hills like? I've never really been anywhere except Georgia." she asked scotting closer to my side. She grabbed my arm affectionately and looked up at me.

"Its...well I don't know." I said, "I haven't been there in so long and things from the way things have changed it can't be the same."

"Hmm," she said putting her head on my shoulder. We were really quiet for a while and I looked over at her again, about to start talking about something when I saw she'd gone to sleep. I put my arm around her shoulders as George and Serena walked in. Serena was blushing deeply and George looked rather happy with himself. I cocked an eyebrow at them and Serena only looked away from me in embarrassment. George plopped down across from me and Serena sat down next to Lilly, disappointing George a little.

"Where's Cindy and Lina?" She asked leaning her head back against the seat.

I restrained from shrugging, "I dunno," I said gently, "They left a few minutes ago. I was half asleep, but Lilly woke me up."

"And then she went to sleep?" George asked raising his eyebrows. I nodded and looked down at her. She was frowning a bit as she slept, like there was something going on in her head that wasn't right.

"Yes she went to sleep," I sighed, "But I don't care. It just means I get to go to sleep without her jabbers." I didn't mean that of course, but George and Serena didn't need to know that.

"Well I'm sleepy, so..." Serena curled up in her seat and she closed her eyes.  
After a while we had all slept and gotten over our tired and cranky attitudes and we were all somewhat happy again. We were just really hungry now.

"Well we did get meals out of this." George said as Serena stretched and Lilly rubbed her eyes.  
Lina and Cindy had yet to make a reappearance and Serena was starting to get worried, so we looked for them as we went to the food cart.  
That's actually where they were. They were talking to each other and eating some sort of sandwich.

"I think they're suspecting something-" Cindy was talking and Lilly cleared her throat, causing her to stop.

"Who's suspecting what?" I asked sitting down. Lilly sat next to me and George pulled a chsir up to the end of the table. Serena sat looking over the back of the booth next to us.

"None of your business," Lina sneered. Serena frowned and smacked her.

"Don't be so mean." she said with a scowl. Lina snarled at her and Serena clearly found that odd. She frowned and we all stared at her.

"O-K, new topic." George said making a weird face at Lina, "What's the food taste like?"

"It's OK," Cindy shrugged. She leaned forward on her elbows and she looked at George strangely. I cleared my throat.

"Right, um...let's get some food." I got up and Serena followed me.

"I'll help you." She said stiffly. We walked over to the counter and ordered some sandwiches.

"What's got you so jittered?" I asked seriously. I was tried of annoying people so much. I annoyed people when I was alive before, but now I didn't really have to, so I decided to keep it to a minimum for now.

"George," She admitted as a girl behind the counter handed her drinks.

"What did he do? I saw you blushing before." I said. She scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Go a head and tease," She sighed playing with a straw.

"I wasn't going to," I said shrugging, "Anyway I also saw him kiss you earlier." Serena's blush suddenly appeared and I laughed lightly.

"Please leave me alone about it?" She pleaded.

"I'm not picking on you! I'm just trying to make conversation is all." I said shrugging, "But if you're worried about why he did it, it's because he really likes you."

"He can't. He's old and he's married and he's got a son that's older than me." She said with a slight grimace, "anyway, what's going with you and Lilly? She really seems attached to you." I looked over at the girl and I was glad to see her smiling as George told the girls something funny.

"Yeah," I sighed, "She's nice and everything and she seemed scared, so I figured..."

"Awe! John! That's cute!"

"It's not like you and George!" I said quickly, "I don't like her like that! Really, she's just a kid, but she is sweet and I never really paid much attention to kids before and-"

"I know John." Serena giggled as the waitress gave me a tray of sandwiches. We walked back over to the table and I plopped down next to Lilly. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Nice to see you're feeling better." I said. She giggled as I handed her a sandwish that was wrapped in white paper. She unwrapped it and took a bite.

"I'm starving." she said with her mouth full. Serena passed out drinks and straws and she pulled up a chair next to George and Cindy.

"Right, so we need a plan." She said unwrapping her food. We all stopped to think and found this was a lot harder than before.


	9. Chapter 9: George's POV

George's POV

"We need a plan," Serena said. We all nodded in agreement and we all started to think. It seemed a lot harder than before and none of us could come up with something.

"We could try and catch the next train to Beverlly Hills from Flagstaff." Lilly said.

"How are we gonna pay for it though?" Cindy asked, still pondering ideas.  
Serena pulled out the rest of the money we had. "We only have about a hundred left." She sighed, "We got a deal with the guy back there, and I doubt we'll find someone so nice."

"How much do train tickets cost?" Lina asked leaning forward on her elbows. Serena shrugged.

"A $70, maybe more." She sighed, looking frustrated.

"We could hitch hike it." John said shrugging, "We used to hitch Hike all the time when we were kids."  
Lina rolled her eyes, "Yes, that was also in England in the 1950s." she said, "We're in America 2013." I scratched my head and thought a bit harder.

"And you saw the was Carl acted. There are a lot worse than him." Serena said with a shutter. I scowled at the very mention of Carl, and Serena seemed to notice my distaste.

"Well there has to be something." Cindy said shaking her head, "There's gotta be some way to get there other than walking."

"Well walking is all we have at the moment," I sighed, "Unless one of you girls knows anyone in Flagstaff, Arizona."

"I've never been out of the east coast." Serena said grimacing, "Barely out of Georgia except when we were living in Tennessee."

"Well that's just dandy." John said in agrivation. He ruffled his hair roughly and Serena rolled her eyes at him.

"Well maybe we could..." Lilly stopped and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Lina asked as we all leaned forward toward Lilly. She blushed and looked at John. He raised his eyebrows at her and she sighed.

"OK, well I'd never ever ever ever ever suggest this if it wasn't a last resort, but maybe we could, I don't know, get a car?"

"We have limited money, Lil," Cindy scoffed rolling her eyes. John smirked and nudged Lilly's arm.

"I dunno, maybe Georgie and I could do it." he said waggling his eyebrows at me. I frowned.

"How exactly are we gonna get a car without any money, John?" I asked rubbing my brow. He was suddnely annoying me.

"Well, I don't think Lilly was going for the, um, legal way to get a car." John said discreetly. Serena jumped at the idea and she shook her head.

"No way! We're doing bad enough as it is! We don't need to be under the spot light of the police too!" She exclaimed. John and I shushed her quickly.

"Like I said before," Lilly said in a whisper, "It's a last resort." She looked at Serena seriously and then over her shoulder for a second befoe she did I double take. John and I followed her gaze and John shot up from his seat. Lilly pulled him back down by the hand and shook her head.

"We should go," I said casually under my breath. Lina and Cindy frowned.

"What do you mean go?" Lina asked whispering like I had.

"Those men over there?" I said nudging my head slightly, "Don't everybody look, Serena don't even try, but I don't think they're here for the sandwiches."

"Maybe they're looking for someone?" Lilly asked whispering. She looked scared again.

"No, we're the only ones in here." John said shaking his head as we all leaned into the table more.

"Maybe they're waiting for someone." Serena whispered as he fingers tightly curled around mine in pure fear.  
I shook my head, "Not unless it's us. No one has come in since us." I said. Lina and Cindy looked at each other in what appeared to be alarm and they stood up. I pulled Lina back down and shook my head, "We can't make it look like we know they're there."

"BUt we do know they're there." Cindy hissed as she sat back down.

"Well they don't know that!" John hissed back, "Just, let's all get up, casually, and walked out. Smile and act as normal as possible OK?" Lilly clutched onto his hand and he looked at her worriedly. She looked back and he smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. He got up first and he started to swing his and Lilly's arm back and forth, making her giggle. I could tell it was fake, I only hoped that the men in black over there at the bar didn't.

Cindy and Lina got up next and I pulled Serena to follow. Lilly did good pretending to be happy and not scared, while Serena looked utterly terrified.

"Are you OK?" I asked, trying to throw the men off our scent. She looked at me and I raised my eyebrows at her, trying to tell her to be cool. She smiled and nodded before she squeezed my hand and leaned against me a bit.

"Fine!" She said happily. I smiled back at her and she stood on her toes and kissed my cheek as we reached the door that John was holding open for us.

He cocked an eyebrow and I nodded as we made it to the next car where our compartment was. I happened to glance behind me and I saw the two men glance at each other before they slowly started following us. John shut the door and he grabbed Serena by the arm and she gasped.

"John, what're you doing?" She hissed before he shoved her into the compartment with the other girls.

"They're following us," I said quickly. John's eyes shifted a bit and he seemed to be thinking.

"I'll tell you later then..." He mumbled shoving me in before he came in after me and shut the door. He hit the lock and closed the blinds so the men wouldn't see us. He stood in front of the door as I sat down in between Cindy and Lina. Serena was sitting next to Lilly holding her hand. Out of the two, Serena looked more frightened, which surprised me.

"John what's-"

"Shh!" John said holding his finger to his lips as he looked at Serena. She'd been the one he interupted. He peaked out of the blinds as the two men ran past talking loudly. After they'd gone, John slid down into the seat next to Lilly and he let out a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Lilly whispered, so John wouldn't cut her off with his shushing.

"I don't know," he said, "But it's not good."

We all exchanged looks of fear and worry before Lilly leaned against John. It was getting dark and I realized we'd be at Flagstaff soon. Better sooner than later in my opinion.


	10. Chapter 10: John's POV

John's POV-

Everyone was asleep. And now, I was bored. Lilly had her head in my lap and Serena was curled up next to her. She had a scowl on her face because she'd fallen asleep watching Cindy cuddle up to George, who'd gone to sleep long before her. Lina was in the same position as her sister, except she wasn't scowling.

I tried to go to sleep, but Lilly either moved or George snored whenever I got close. It was late and I was sure we'd be arriving in Flagstaff soon. Which wasn't a bad thing. Those guys were not something I wanted on our tail. We had to get off this train as soon as possible. Who they were I didn't know. What they wanted? That was a while different question all together. I was worried. What if they caught us? What if they caught one of the girls? What if they caught me? All these thoughts contributed to my lack of sleep, and I knew I'd hate it more when we were off this stupid train.

I also knew we needed a way to get some more money. We needed it badly and if Serena wasn't gonna let us knick a car and George was against hitching a ride, then we had to come up with some way to get money. We couldn't get a train from flagstaff without some ticket money. We couldn't get a bus without bus fair. We couldn't catch a cab most of the way without payment. We needed some money for a ride and we also needed money for food. This was clearly not the easiest thing in the world. I knew it was gonna get hard eventually, but not this soon. We were only getting into our second day of the trip. We should be getting into Califonia by tomorrow if we can get a ride, but that still didn't mean much of anything.

I sighed in frustration and Squeezed my eyes shut as Lilly sat up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her. She blinked sleepily and she sniffled before she rubbed her head, messing up her loose ponytail.

"Bad dream." she mumbled putting her head on my shoulder instead, "Did I wake you up?" She asled worriedly. I shook my head and sighed.

"Nope," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders, "I haven't been to sleep."

"Well you should. You stayed up all night last night in the truck and you've been awake all day." She said closing her eyes, "I'll stay awake and keep watch if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not," I said knowing she was gonna go back to sleep whether she said she'd stay awake or not.

"Well go to sleep anyway," She said wrapping both her arms around mine. She yawned and sighed deeply before I knew she was asleep again. I chuckled at her and leaned my cheek against the top of her head. I closed my eyes and dozed off ever so slightly when I was suddenly being shaken awake. I sat up and looked around, slightly alarmed. George was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, looking over to make sure it wasn't Lilly that was upset or in trouble. She was sitting up rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
"Nothing," George said picking up his book bag, "The train stopped." He handed me the pack I was carrying and he walked to the door. He unlocked it and peaked out to the corridor.

He held out his hand and looked at Lilly. She looked at me and I shrugged. He looked back at Serena and raised his eyebrows at her. She quickly grabbed his hand and he led the way off the train. I made sure Lina and Cindy went before Lilly and me, before I shut the door and followed behind.

There was something off about them and I still needed to talk to George about it. I didn't know if I was the only one to notice it. I couldn't ask Lilly or Serena because they were their sisters, but I could ask George. He'd tell me if he noticed anything.

We got off the train and I could tell George was keeping an eye out for thise men. I was too, but I didn't see them.

"What are we gonna do now?" Lilly asked me. I'd forgotten she was even there briefly.

"I don't know." I said looking around, "We'll have to regroup and talk about it again."

"How are we gonna get a ride?" Lilly went on.

"I don't know." I repeated. Lilly sighed.

"What are we gonna do about food?"

"Lilly! I don't know OK?" I asked realizing I'd snapped at her. I looked at her and she was looking at the ground as she walked. Her grip on my hand loosened and I sighed, "I'm sorry." She looked up at me, shocked.

"John Lennon doesn't apologize." She said before she let go of my hand and walke don ahead. She fell in step with Cindy and Lina and I sighed.

"Maybe I don't wanna be John Lennon anymore." I mumbled looking around and shoving my hands in my pockets, "Maybe I really am sorry." I continued muttering to myself when I spotted them; the men in the black suits. And they saw me. This wasn't good. They were coming closer to our group and I had to warn the others before they got to us.

"Lilly!" I said over the crowds. She didn't turn to look at me, "Lilly please!" I caught up to her and took her hand. She glared at me and I shook my head. She stopped walking, but I pulled her along.

"What?" She hissed trying to pull her hand from mine.

"Don't stop." I said without looking at her. I tapped George's shoulder and he nearly stopped walking too. What was wrong with these people, "Keep walking, and don't stop." He nodded and saw the men before he gripped onto Serena tighter. He grabbed Cindy's wrist and pulled her along as well. Lilly grabbed Lina and we made it outside. We needed a place to hide.

I looked around to find somewhere when a car rolled up and someone jumped out. They grabbed Serena and pulled her in. She screamed and George hollered loudly as he tried to pulled her back. He let go of Cindy in the process. Lina just stood there and watched as her sister was nearly kidnapped, which struck me as extremely odd. I let go of Lilly to help George and he was pulled in with Serena.

"Oh no you don't!" I said grabbing George by the arm. I looked aorund and I saw the men getting closer. I had to decide who was the bigger thret here.

"If you want to get away, let him go and get in the car!" A guy hollered from inside the car. I looked back at Lilly and Lina and I saw one of the men from before reach out for Lina I let go of George and grabbed Lilly instead of Lina. I pushed her to the car and I grabbed onto Lina. She screamed and kicked, but something was still off about it. Cindy was just standing by and it was really weird.

"Cindy, get in the car!" I yelled trying to get Lina free.

"What!? Are you kidding me!? You don't know who they are!" She yelled.

"Well they're better than these guys!" I yelled getting a hold on Lina's hands. I looked at the man and found I couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses. I looked at Lina and she was screaming and kicking but she didn't looked truely scared like a normal person would be if they were being grabbed at by an unwanted person. Something caught my eyes and I gasped. This guy had a gun! This only got seven times worse.

"Let her go!"

"Just leave her!" The man from the car yelled, "The other one's getting closer!"

"NO!" Serena scremaed, "Don't leave her! You can't!"

I really didn't see much other option, but I couldn't just leave Lina, no matter my doubts about her. I finally freed her from the man and I tossed her to the car.

I grabbed Cindy and pushed her into the car before getting in myself.

The car skidded away and I was panting heavily while the others just looked at me wide eyed.

"What the hell was that!?" George hollered loudly.


	11. Chapter 11: George's POV

George's POV-

"What the hell was that!?" I hollered at the top of my lungs. We were all staring at John. He was panting, but he's just saved Lina. She was looking at him funny and Cindy was looking at Lina like she'd done something wrong.

"You saved Lina!" Serena said grabbing him and hugging him, "Thank you!" He shoved her off of him and scowled.

"Well we couldn't just leave her could we?" He asked brushing himself off. Serena sighed and realized he wasn't gonna except her thank you.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked. We all looked at her and then followed her gaze to a guy with dark hair and dark eyes. Serena was gawking at him and I felt my jealously flaring up again.

"Daniel Stryker." he said seriously, "Or Stryker."

"So..." Lilly said also staring at him, "You're Daniel."

"Stryker." he corrected sternly. Lilly held up her hands as if to surrender.

"Styker." She repeated with a nod.

"Who are you?" John repeated.

"He just said, John," Lilly said rolling her eyes. I frowned. Why was she acting that way? Weren't they 'buddies' or whatever?

"No, I meant..." John sighed and looked like he didn't like Lilly being mad at him.

"I can't tell you who I am right now, but you're gonna have to trust me." Stryker said.

"And why's that?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because," Stryker smirked, "I'm you're only chance to get to Beverly Hills." I frowned and I looked at Serena who was grinning. She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"How'd you know we were going to Beverly Hills?" Lina sneered. She clearly didn't like this Stryker character either.

"Well those guys aren't the only ones looking for you." Stryker scoffed, "I mean come on! George Harrison and John Lennon back from the dead!? This is the biggest thing to happen since...since forever!" He seemed a bit too excited before he went back to his serious self, "But it's not important why we're looking for you. What is important is getting you to Paul and then possibly to Ringo if we can."

"Ringo?" I asked. I didn't expect him to come into this at all. I was hoping we'd meet up with Paul, but I didn't even think about Ringo, "He'll be there too?"  
Stryker nodded, "Most likely. He visits Paul around Christmas time every year and he's there know I know. We just have to get you there." he said, "And there will be a few others there that I'm sure you'd like to see again."

"Like who?" John asked looking like he was hoping for someone in particular. Yoko no doubt, but I'm sure Paul wouldn't invite Yoko Ono to his house after everything that went down between them.

"Like Olivia and Dhani," Stryker looked at me and my heart stopped briefly. I gasped and looked at my lap as he continued, "And Julian and Cynthia most likely." I barely heard that. I was too focused on Olivia and Dhani. I was gonna get to see them again? How was this gonna work? I looked like I was 21 again! Dhani is even older than I looked! My head was spinning and I couldn't think until I started thinking about Serena. What would she think of me? I've flirted and played around with her this whole time and now I was gonna see Olivia, my wife, and Dhani, my son. What was I gonna do then?

"What about food?" Serena asked. Her voice pulled me from my thoughts and slight panics. I looked at her and she seemed bothered by what Stryker had said.

"Oh, right, you must be starving." Stryker said, "I'm afraid however that we can't really stop right now. These will have to tide you over until we get into California at least." He passed out water bottles and granola bars and some cheese and bread. We took it and Lilly thanked him gently. He climbed up into the front seat and we all just looked at each other.

Serena was unusually quiet as she ate her food. She didn't look at me and it hurt a little bit. Lilly was clearly upset with something John did, and Cindy and Lina were acting weird whispering to each other. I ran my hands over my face as I leaned forward on my knees. What was happening here? All the girls seemed to be upset or mad in some way and that's not how this was supposed to happen!

I wasn't even hungry with the thought of Serena being upset and I hadn't felt that way about a girl being upset in quite a long time, and I wasn't really sure what to do about it. When I finally made up my mind to ask her if she was alright, she'd gone to sleep, curled up in her seat next to me. I looked around and saw that everyone had gone to sleep. How long had I been thinking about this? I rolled my eyes and ate the food I was given before I decided to try and sleep some more. I figured to grab as much sleep as I could, since I was sure I wasn't gonna get much pretty soon.

I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. I was dozing off when a kiss was planted on my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked at Serena. She gave a small smile and I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. I shrugged and she put her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't know." I said back, "I'm a bit nervous...and confused...and then nervous again." She giggled quietly and I kissed the top of her head. Her arm slid around my waist and she closed her eyes.

"Why're you confused?" She asked.

"Well, I just...I really like you, really, but then there's-"

"Olivia," She finished. I sighed and nodded before I buried my nose in her hair, "George, I like you, I always have, even when you were still...ya know...but I also knew I couldn't have you even if you were still alive. I like Olivia. She's been one of my heroes since I found out she's was your wife, and I've always wanted to meet her, whether you were there or not. And I didn't just like her because she was married to you or that she's Dhani's mom either. I like her because of all the things she does for people and all the things she's done so people remember you and what you've done for people."

"So..." I didn't have a clue what she was trying to say to me.

She laughed and nuzzled into my shoulder, "So! I'm saying that if you think you have to choose for some reason, which is kind of dumb to me, but if you think you should choose between me or Olivia, I really think that you should choose her over me."

"Why?"

"Why?" She asked raising her eyebrows, "Why? George you love her. I know you do. Every picture I've ever seen of you together it's so obvious that you love each other! Look at this OK? Just let me show you." She dug out her mobile phone and pulled up a photo.

It was a black and white photo of Olivia and me. She was leaning against a wall holding a rose that I'd given to her and I was standing in front of her leaning on my hand against the wall over her head. It was in my mustache years and I thought I looked completely rediculous. But I knew what she meant when Serena was saying you could tell we loved each other. Just the way she looked at me was enough, then me looking at her with a smile, I could barely stand it.  
"See?" Serena asked as I took the phone out of her hand and looked at the photo, "Choose her, George." She said gently before she kissed my cheek twice and she went back to sleep. Leaving me to hold her phone with the photo on it. I couldn't stop looking at it and I knew this was gonna kill me if I kept looking. I already wanted to see her more and the longer I looked at it the longer I wished we were already at Paul's.  
Around 2 a.m. we drove past the California state line. I was getting a little too excited here and I decided to try and sleep some. I knew if I was exhausted when we got to Paul's that I wasn't gonna be a happy camper.  
I cuddled down into Serena, despite the fact that she'd practically told me to back off, and I went to sleep for a few house.


	12. Chapter 12: John's POV

John's POV-

"John!" George said shaking me roughly, "Wake up! Wake up! We're here!" I looked at George and he looked thrilled. He looked like a kid who just got a new pet or something. I'd never seen him like that before.

The car stopped and George had to be the first one out. He pulled Serena behind him quickly before I followed behind them. This was Paul's house. It wasn't huge, but it also wasn't small. It was two stories and surrounded by trees. Once we were all out of the car Stryker led us to the front door. He knocked. The door opened and Lilly, who was standing next to Stryker gasped. There was Paul, giving Stryker a questioning look.

"You're back?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Stryker nodded and Lilly started hopping up and down with her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm back," He sighed.

"You found 'em?" Paul asked giving Lilly a funny sideways look. Stryker nodded and cleared his throat as he moved to the side.

"John, George." he said. I stepped up and George practically ran up. Paul looked at us and I could barely believe it. We were standing in front of Paul! Our Paul! The Paul! The one we grew up with! The one that was my best mate! George and I both stared at Paul until he suddenly had his arms around us.

"My brothers." he whispered. He pulled back and he held his hands on George's shoulders, "George! You look...better!" George laughed and grabbed Paul's arms.

"I know," he chuckled.

"And John!" Paul had the same expression George had a few minutes ago. "You're..."

"Here." I finished before Paul cleared his throat and went back to himself.

"Right! Right! Um, who's this?" Paul asked looking to all the girls.

"Oh, um this is Serena," George said pulling her up, "And her sister Lina. I ended up at their house some how."

"Yeah, and this is Lilly!" I said putting my arm around her shoulder. She scowled and rolled her eyes, "And her sister Cindy."

"Hello," Paul said before he stepped into the house, "Come in side will you?" We all followed Paul inside and he led us into the dining room. There was some food on the table and he offered us some.

"Paul," George said quickly, "Stryker said that, maybe, um, Olivia was here?" He looked like he was gonna die if he didn't see her, and Paul saw that.

"Yeah, she's in the living room with Cynthia I think, Um, John you can just go with George if you want to see her too." he said gesturing to the door. I nodded and followed George down the hall and to the living room door that was mostly shut. George stopped and took in a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he seemed to have frozen in his place.

"I died here." he mumbled. I frowned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's comforting, Geo." I sighed, "You wanna go together?" He shook his head and gestured for me to go on.

"You go first." he said nervously. I sighed and pushed open the door. I walked in and I saw Cynthia, my Cynthia, the one I left all alone so long ago, sitting on a couch talking to Olivia Harrison. They both looked at me and their mouths fell open.

"J-John?" Cynthia asked getting up. She looked shocked and I rushed toward her. She grabbed my arm like she didn't quite believe I was here, "But you're- you're- John!" She threw herself into my arms and I stumbled a bit.

"Cynthia!" I said, trying not to smile. I hadn't even seen her; touched her; held her like this in such a long time. I hugged her close and She started crying.  
"You look like a teddy!" She cried pulling away and trying to compose herself. I laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear gently, "Why?"

"I dunno!" I chuckled, "I showed up looking like this! And I don't mind."

"Why not?" She sniffled giggling.

"Because!" I said hugging her again, "I had you didn't I?" I asked. She laughed and I smiled at her.

Olivia cleared her throat and we both looked at her. She looked nervous and worried and unsure of herself, "Um, sorry, but is George here to?" She looked just as anxious to see him as he was to see her. I was about to answer when the door opened and George was standing there.

"I'm here." he said quickly. George walked up to Olivia calmly and he reached out to touch her. She hesitantly grabbed his hand in hers. George suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tighter than anything. She seemed aurprised because she squeaked lightly. She hugged him back and he relaxed a bit, just holding her in his arms. He was whispering to her and she kept smiling and nodding into his shoulder.  
I looked back and Cynthia and I sighed.

"You're different." she said quietly. I frowned.

"Different how?" I asked.

"You're...being nice. You're sweet." she said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Well that's nice of you." I said kissing her cheek.

"No, I mean, you used to be..."

"Mean? Terrible? Cruel?" I asked naming off a few other words. Cynthia gave me a serious look and I smiled, "I'm sorry for treating you so badly." She only looked at me and I sighed roughly.

"Really I am!" I said trying to get her to believe me, "I was terrible to you and for what I did to you and Jules and- Where is Jules?"  
Cynthia smiled and shrugged, "He went someplace with Dhani." she said. I nodded and looked back at George and Olivia. He was still holding on to her for dear life and I didn't expect him to let go anytime soon.

Someone cleared their throat from the door and we all looked to see Stryker leading in Lilly, Lina, Cindy, and Serena. They all looked dazed.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Serena gasped staring at George and Olivia. I was sure it was because George was with Olivia, but then he pulled back and looked at Serena with a grin, "You're-You're Olivia HARRISON!" She started jumping up and down and George laughed. Olivia frowned a bit and she laughed lightly.

"Um, Yeah." She said, "Who're you?"

"Serena Bishop!" She said quickly

"Um, Hi." Olivia said waving.

"I am a major fan."

"Of George?" Olivia asked confused. Serena shook her head and giggled.

"Of you! You're just...perfect!"

I looked at Cynthia and she giggled as I saw Lilly leaning against the wall. I walked over and grabbed her. I brought her over. She still looked mad at me, but I didn't care.

"This is Lilly." I said happily, "She's one of the girls we came with."

"Oh, hello." Cynthia said, "Um, I'm Cynthia."

"Hi." Lilly responded, "BIg fan of you and all that."

"You see Lilly's mad at me bacause I kinda snapped at her yesterday and even though I apologized about it she still refuses to stop being mad at me." I said with a smirk. I put my arm around her shoulders and she sighed.

"Alright, I'm sorry I was mad at you John." She sighed, "But you were incredibly mean."

"Oh I apologized!" I said squeezing her shoulder, "But anyway, she's my buddy and we kinda...bonded along the way. I was mostly her pillow but..." Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You were her pillow?" Cynthia asked frowning.

"Yeah in the car and in the train." Lilly sighed, "Nothing too serious."

Cynthia laughed and I put my arm around her waist. I missed her. I always missed her. Even after we separated. I always loved her, and I knew I was wrong to do what I did to her and Julian, but I thought maybe if I just went on with it that it would be OK. But it didn't and I didn't have much of a way to fix it when I realized my feelings hadn't changed.

"And how old are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Lilly. I looked at Cynthia and then at Lilly who looked confused.

"I'm twelve." she said slowly, "I know I don't look it, but really, I am."

"Only?" Cynthia asked examining her. I nodded and cleared my throat wondering what Cynthia was trying to deduce from Lilly.

"Yeah, and She's the youngest of the group. Uh, but she's still pretty, um...smart...and um-"

"She's only twelve." Cynthia said again, like she wasn't sure she believed it. I nodded and frowned lightly.

"Yep, I'm twelve, but anyway, Paul said that Ringo went out with Dhani and Julian someplace! I can't wait to meet them!" Lilly said excitedly, "This has got to be the best day of my life, ever."

I laughed and ruffled her hair. She was just a little kid. I had to keep reminding myself of that. She was smart and funny and she was taller than most her age, so she wasn't twelve when you look at her or talk to her, but she was twelve only by the fact that she was born 12 yrs. ago. She acted twelve every now and then, like now when she was over excited to meet my son and to meet George's son, along with Ringo and Paul. We were evidently her favorite people in the whole world. See? Only kids had favorite people in the whole world. That made Serena, Lina, and Cindy kids as weel since Serena was still fawning over George and Olivia, and Lina kept talking about meeting Ringo and Cindy was talking Paul's ear off by the door. I don't know how I hadn't developed a headache over the last three days through thier chatters, but I suppose I had gotten used to them by now.

"Um, just something I have to say," Paul said putting his hand on Cindy's shoulder to excuse himself. She looked like she was about to pass out, "Dinner will be whenever Dhani and Julian get back with Ringo and then we'll eat in the dining room. I hope you kids don't mind having to sit at an extra table. We don't have enough room in the dining room." Serena made a face of disgust and Lilly scrunched her nose.

"Kids table." Lina whispered slumping her shoulders. I snickered and nudged Lilly's shoulder.

"Maybe we should make Georgie sit with them, you know, the youngster." I teased.

"Oi Lennon, you're the teddy! I look older than you do!" George scolded back. I laughed and rolled my eyes before the door closed and a call came from the hall.

"Mum we're back! I got this book that I found. It talks...about...Dad..." Dhani stopped in the doorway and he had a smile on his face until he looked at his father. It faded and he looked close to tears when George enveloped him in a massive hug.

"Dhani? What-" Julian followed and I nearly passed out. He was all grown up! I attacked him before he even could see who I was.

"Julian!" I hollered. He fell on the floor and shoved me off.

"What is wrong with...Dad?" He asked making a face. I laughed and smirked at him. My son! He was sitting right here in front of me and I could barely stand it.

"Hello!" I said getting up off the floor. I helped him up off the floor and he frowned.

"But you're-"

"I swear if you say I'm supposed to be dead, I might hurt you." I sighed. Julian grinned and I clapped him on the back.

"Anyway!" Paul said changing the subject, "Dinner is ready! Nancy and Beatrice are ready in the kitchen and everything so..."

We all nodded and we walked to the dining room to eat. Man I was hungry.


	13. Chapter 13: George's POV

George's POV-

Dinner was extremely tasty and we all found we were hungrier than we thought. We were all clearly trying not to be rude stuffing our faces, but it tasted so good, and we hadn't really had a proper meal since we left Georgia.

During dinner we got to meet Paul's wife Nancy and his daughter Beatrice, who was around ten-ish. She was cute and she looked just like Paul in the face. I was a little surprised how much she resembled him actually. Though my thoughts didn't stay on Beatrice for long. I got caught up in talking to Dhani about some of the music he's been recording and playing. I missed him quite bit more than I thought when we got here.  
I could tell John missed everyone too because he was talking way too much. He was talking to everybody, holding everyone's attention (Mostly) and he was cracking jokes and laughing. I hadn't seen him this way in quite a while and it was very nice.  
Paul seemed very glad to have us back as well. He didn't stop smiling once and he was talking nearly as much as John. I knew how he felt when John died, and I hated seeing him that way, I can only imagine what it was like to go through that again when I died too. That's a weird statement; 'When I died too.' It gave me the shivers.

"Dad!" Beatrice said getting up from her seat at the other table and walking over to Paul's side, "Can we go swimming tomorrow? She said she wanted to swim!"

Paul laughed and pulled her to sit on his knee, "Who does?" he asked gently. Beatrice pointed to Lilly, who smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Her!" Beatrice said. I giggled and she looked at me and frowned. I frowned back at her and she turned back to her father.

"Oh, well it's too cold to go swimming." Paul said with a little shiver.

"I don't mean now!" Beatrice sighed roughly, "I mean tomorrow! Daniel said it was gonna be warm tomorrow."

"How warm?" Paul asked cocking an eyebrow, "It is December remember."

"He said it was gonna be in the upper seventies." She sighed. Paul looked at Stryker and he shrugged.

"I did say that, but I wouldn't go swimming tomorrow." Stryker said before he took a long drink from his cup.

"Why not?" Lilly asked from the kids' table.

"Because there's still other people trying to get to George and John." Stryker said rolling his eyes.

"Right." I sighed, "Who are they anyway?"

"We aren't really sure." Stryker said, "I was sent to Paul's t make sure they didn't try and get a hold on him and try and get your where abouts from him, while someone else was sent to Ringo." I looked across the table to Ringo, who I realized I'd barely said a word to this whole time.  
"Hello RIchie!" I said waving. He waved and smiled goofily.

"Hello George! Nice to see you!" he said. I smiled at him and nodded before I went on.

"So who was sent to you then?" I asked curiously. I hadn't seen anyone else except the people eating with us.

"It was a girl, I don't remember her name, but she had to fight off some blokes at the airport and told me to go on. No idea what happened to her." RIngo said with a sigh, "She was a nice girl and I really would like to find her, but Stryker won't let me go anywhere."

"I told you I looked for her already." Stryker said rolling his dark eyes, "I didn't find her and if she's lucky she's being held hostage by those blokes."  
"How's that luck?" Serena asked with a disgusted look on her pretty face.

"And how do you know she's not dead?" Cindy asked scowling at Stryker. She and Lina still didn't seem to like him much.

"Well since she was assigned to protect Ringo, they're probably keeping her alive as long as she knows his where abouts." Stryker shrugged, "So as long as she's alive I can go and save her eventually, and then everything will be fine."

"But in the mean time?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"She's probably being tortured for information." Stryker said like it was no big deal as he drained the rest of his glass. I choked a bit on my food and Olivia pounded on my back.

"Sorry, did you say tortured?" I asked wide eyed. Stryker nodded and Serena got up.

"I'm gonna go and...yeah..." She left the dining room, shutting the door behind her quickly. I wanted to go after her and make sure she was OK, but then I saw the look Stryker was giving the door she'd left through. He looked almost upset he'd been the one to cause her to leave. Did he like her? Why was he worried about her? What gave him the right to think he could have my Serena!?

I shook my head and took a deep breath. Why did I care who liked Serena? I had Olivia and I had Dhani. If Stryker wanted to try and get Serena to like him then I wasn't gonna stand in the way. But the way he was looking at the door pulled at me and I couldn't handle it at all. I was about to get up when Lilly beat me to it. She excused herself quickly and followed Serena.

Stryker instantly looked away from the door and I sighed, knowing he liked her at least a little bit. He didn't seem like the type to have those sorts of feelings. Kinda like the way John used to be, except John had his little moments every now and then. Stryker struck me as the type to skip those little moments and stay uncaring just to save some time.

"George?" Olivia said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, sorry, love." I said turning to her with a plastered smile, "What is it?"

"I was just...wondering if you wanted more to drink." She said looking at me funny, "Are you OK?" She gave me one of those looks that she used to give me when she knew I was trying to hide something from her. It wasn't ever anything that was bad, usually it was where I hid her Christmas, Birthday, or Anniversary present, but now...

"Fine" I said offering her my cup. She gave me a sideways look and filled my glass up, "Really." She nodded, but I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Anyway!" John said, knowing my feelings toward Serena, "What're we gonna do now? I mean we can't very well stay here all the time."

"Why not?" Paul asked looking hurt. I smiled at the fact that he wanted us here, but there were the others to think of here.

"Well what about Serena?" I asked with a glance toward the table that only had Cindy and Lina at it before I realized what I'd said, "And you know Lina and Cindy and Lilly."

"Yeah they have worried parents." John finished, pretending I didn't pause awkwardly.

"Well we'll just send them home." Paul shrugged.

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

John, Stryker, and I all stood up and looked at one another after we'd all spoken. We slowly sat back down and Paul snickered.

"Should I dare say you two have grown fond of them?" he asked smirking. I rolled my eyes and threw the pretty red cloth napkin I was given at him.

"No!" John and I said again. I felt myself blush a bit and I hated suddenly that I couldn't hide it. That beard I had did cover somethings. John refused to look away from Paul to show him up, but he lost when the door opened again and Lilly walked looking a bit pale.

"Um, so something happened." She said extremely quietly. We all frowned and John stood up.

"What?" He asked looking over her to make sure she was OK, "Are you alright?" Lilly nodded quickly but she pointed out of the room.

"I'm fine, but it's Serena, she-"

We didn't give her a chance to finish, we being Stryker and me. We left the room to look for Serena. My stomach clenched in worry when I saw blood smeared on the wall of the hall. This was not good. And it really wasn't good when we found her lying on the carpet with blood pooled around her.


	14. Chapter 14: John's POV

John's POV-

"Are you alright?" I asked Lilly. She nodded quickly and started to mention something about Serena, but she couldn't get it out before George and Stryker left to find her, "Where is she? What happened?"

Lilly suddenly started bawling and I couldn't do anything but hug her. She couldn't speak she was crying so hard and I didn't have a clue where George and Stryker had gone. I looked at Cynthia and she looked worried. Julian was frowning a bit at me, but I couldn't be bothered with him right now.

"Lilly, please tell me what's wrong?" I asked leaning down a bit to look her in the face.

"S-Serena was- was b-bleed-bleeding!" She choked, "An-and then sh-she f-fell down! John, I-I don't know!" I wiped her cheeks free of her tears and I kissed her forehead to try and make her feel better.

"OK, listen, Lilly. Can you stay with Cynthia and Olivia while I go and help George and Stryker?" I asked. Lilly shook her head and clutched onto me tighter.

"I'm scared!" She choked out. I sighed tried to think.

"OK, then you can come with me, but have to go and help George and Stryker." I said. She nodded and held my hand tight.

"Don't let go." She whispered as we walked down the hall. She gripped tightly to my hand and to my arm as we went and I pulled her along easily, but I was worried about whether something might happen to her as well.

We soon came to George who was helping Stryker tend to Serena. She was bleading heavily from her hip and shoulder. She was shivering violently and barely concious. I knelt down next to them and George looked at me with those worried eyes of his.

"What happened?" I asked him. He shook his head stiffly and I knew he was scared.

"They've gotten in." Stryker said looking around, "We have to get you, and the girls out of here."

"But what about Paul?" I asked as Lilly whimpered and buried her face in my arm, "He's got his family here? And what about Cynthia and Olivia? Or Jules and Dhani? And Ringo! We can't just leave them here."

"I'm not leaving my family here." George spoke up suddenly. He was daring Stryker to even suggest it.

"OK, OK, just let me think for a second here." Stryker hollered, "I have back up coming in. They should be here any second. I asked for someone to take the others out of here and someplace safe. I don't want anyone getting caught like Midge."

"Midge?" I asked frowning.

"Is she the girl that was supposed to look after Ringo?" Lilly asked, still crying. Stryker nodded and he he looked at he like he'd just noticed she was there.

Suddenly there was a scream from the dining room and Paul started yelling loudly, "THey're in the dining room!" Gerge hollered. I got up from the floor and Stryker seemed stuck on what to do.

"George, get Serena to the roof. Make sure no one sees you or finds you. We'll meet you up there as soon as we can." He said quickly as he wrapped cloths around Serena's wounds. George lifted Serena up into his arms and he hurried off to find the stairs. I thought maybe Lilly should go with him, but she refused to let go of me.

Stryker led the way back to the dining room. Paul was beating up a man dressed in all black clothes. He had a rather large gun on him, but he never got the chance to reach for it with Paul punching at him. I heard another scream of terror from nearby and Lilly gasped and ran towards it.

"No, Lilly!" I hollered after her. Stryker was getting everyone out of hte room giving them instructions to go to the roof and everyone but Paul followed.

"Paul we have to get to the roof!" I said pulling at his arm. He shook his head. He was angry. He was worried and he looked like he could seriously hurt someone.

"John," His voice was different from his features, Scared almost, "They have Bea. I have to save her." I nodded and remembered Lilly had run off after the screams. They must have been Beatrice. Paul and I ran out of the room and into the back yard. Two man were easily fighting off Lilly as she tried to save Beatrice from the men.

"Daddy!" Beatrice squealed reaching for him. Paul put out his arms and tried to grab her, but the man holding her wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Just hang on Bea!" Paul said reassuringly, "I'll get you!" I kicked the guy who had managed to grab a hold of Lilly.

"No! You aren't getting her either." I yelled grabbing her hand and pulling on her. She was still being held on to. I groaned and pulled some more.

"John you're hurting me!" She yelled, crying again. I stopped pulling and I started to panic when Paul lost his balance and fell as the man with Beatrice started to run.

She screamed and kicked against the man, but he was too strong. Paul got up and started to run after him, but he was suddenly hit from behind.

I had been dsitracted too long, and Lilly was suddenly pulled out of my reach and into the sky.

"NO! Lilly!" I yelled. She reached her hand out and I could almost reach her if I jumped, but then she was too far away.

"John!" She screamed. I looked and saw Stryker just standing there watching with his mouth hanging open. Paul was at the edge of the yard looking for anywhere Beatrice could be. But she was gone. Gone with Lilly and those men. I could barely breath. I ran to Paul and he looked distraught.

"What do I do?" He asked sounding near tears, "John, where did they take her?"

I shook my head, "I don't know." I panted, "They got Lilly too."

"What do we do?" Paul asked in a panic.

"We go to the roof like I said!" Stryker hollered from the door, "Come on before more of these guys show up!"

I nodded and Paul and I hurried up to the roof after Stryker. When we go there, everyone was waiting for us. Dhani and Olivia were trying to help with Serena. Cindy and Lina looked worried and I knew I had to tell Cindy I couldn't save her sister. Nancy was pacing back and forth while Cynthia tried to calm her down a bit, though I knew she was just as worried. Julian was just sitting there unsure of what to think or do.

When Nancy saw Paul she ran to him and he hugged her, but he seemed about to collapse into tears.

"Where's Beatrice?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"I-I couldn't" Paul stopped and took in a deep breath, "I couldn't save her." He looked as if he didn't believe his own words.

"We'll get her back Paul." Stryker promised, "I swear." He didn't look the least bit guilty. It was his fault she was gone now wasn't it?

"You better, Stryker." Paul said angrily, "And she better not have a bruise or scratch on her anywhere!" Stryker nodded and he hurried over to Dhani and Olivia to check on Serena. He didn't say a word about Lilly to me or to anyone. I suddenly disliked him a lot more than before.

"Paul, we can't stay here!" I heard Nancy say before Cynthia hurried up to me.

"What happened?" She asked, knowing my expression was one that I didn't show often.

"I don't know. They got Beatrice and Lilly." I said looking up. I saw now they'd left in a hellicopter or a jet of some sort, "But I'm gonna get them back."

"John!" Stryker yelled and gestured for me to come over to him. I did and I suddenly couldn't see George anywhere.

"Where's George?" I asked suddenly. I was angry and I wasn't just gonna let him forget it was his fault we didn't have Beatrice or Lilly.

"I don't know." Stryker mumbled. I looked around and I was sure he got taken with Lilly and Beatrice.

"And where's the back up you ordered?"

"It's just-"

"Where is it!?" I yelled, "This is your fault!"

"My fault!?" Stryker yelled.

"Yes! Your's! George, Lilly and Beatrice all would be here and safe if you hadn't just stood there watching! You didn't help! You could have done something! You let them take Lilly!"

"John!" Lina yelled over me, "Stop it! He couldn't help any more than you!"

"Yes he coul-" I was cut off by the sound of hellicopters. Two were racing toward the roof. They landed a few mintues later and Stryker ordered Olivia, Cynthia, Dhani, and Julian inside one. Nancy and Paul were to follow with Ringo close behind. They listened without hesitation, but only after I got a hug from my little family.

"John help me get Serena inside." Stryker said opening the door to the second hellicopter, "Cindy and Lina get inside here as well!" I almost defied his orders, but Lina looked at me pleadingly. I knew she was worried about Serena and she needed me to cooperate if she was gonna get her help. I nodded and helped Stryker get Serena into the hellicopter. I got in after them and I helped Stryker settle in Serena. Stryker got in and shut the door before he gestured for the pilot to take off.

I stared out the window at the dark night sky while I tried to figure out how wer were gonna get out of this mess. Paul was clearly just as pissed as I was about those two little girls getting kidnapped.

The only word that kept runnng through my head were the ones that were said when Stryker had said that Midge was mostly likely being tortured for their where abouts. My heart clentched at the vey idea of Lilly being hurt. I cared about her I suddenly realized, and for once in my whole life; now and the first on, I didn't try to hide it.


	15. Chapter 15: George's POV

George's POV-

The helicopter was loud and it hurt my ears.I suddenly realized I didn't remember getting on a helicopter. I sat up rather quickly and I looked around. I was in some sort of cell. I looked around and I saw Lilly and Beatrice in a corner. Neither of them were awake. Whether they were knocked unconscious or they were just sleeping I didn't know. I was sure John was worried sick about poor Lilly, and I was sure Paul was just as worried about Beatrice.  
I felt rather dizzy and touched the back of my head. It was sore and when I pulled my hand back to look at it, there was dried blood, so I was hit in the back of the head. I took a deep breath and tried to think.

Serena was bleeding on the flood and Stryker was giving directions like a crazy person and I was struggling to get Serena up the stairs to the roof. I remembered hearing Beatrice scream and I remembered getting to the roof and being ambushed. I ended up putting Serena down I think and I didn't remember fighting the guys, but I evidently put up a bit of a fight. I wondered if the others were OK. I worried about Serena mostly. She was the one injured. Well that I knew of.

"George!" Lilly gasped moving over to me. She put her arms around me and I stumbled a little.

"Careful, love." I grunted putting my arm around her.

"What happened!? Where's John? Where are we?" She asked burying her nose in my shoulder.

"I don't know, Lilly." I said gently pushing her off me. My shoulder was sore for some reason. "How'd you get here?"

"These guys just grabbed me. I was trying to save Beatrice and Paul and John were trying to help and they got me and then I was here. I was knocked out though. So was Beatrice, poor thing." Beatrice was slowly waking up and I knew she'd be scared out of her mind.

"You aren't much older than her, could you maybe keep her calm while I try and talk to these guys?" I asked nodding over to the guys at the front of the helicopter. Lilly nodded and went back to Beatrice, who looked about to hyperventilate.

"Hey," I said towards one of the men, "Hey at least tell me who ye are!"

"Shut it!" One said turning around. He was wearing a mask and holding a gun in his hand. My eyes got wide and he smirked, "Io, Joe! We got one!" I frowned and looked down at myself. One?

"Whattcha say Ken?"

"I said we got one! One of the Beatles." Ken said. I grimaced. Right they were trying to get to me and John.

"Which one?" Joe hollered, sounding pleased with himself.

"Harrison!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well now that you've got me, tell me where we're going." I said with a rough sigh.

"Can't tell you that sorry, mate." Joe said shaking his head, "We'll be there by morning, but I wouldn't be anticipating our arrival."

This wasn't good at all. I looked at Lilly and Beatrice. Lilly had her arms around her trying to comfort her and she looked at me hopefully. I tried to smile, but it didn't work very well. She looked a little dampened and I couldn't help that. I had to make sure she and Beatrice got out alive, mostly because if Paul and John found out they didn't I'd be dead...again.

This was not going to end well for someone.


End file.
